City of Itex
by J.B Nicole
Summary: Itex is an underground company that says that they are the only ones in the universe. But what if Max and the flock found out that was a lie and escaped overground? If Dr. Martinez was really an Avian Experiment spy? Lots of Fax and Niggy. Pregnancy maybe


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I do own all the crazy ideas no one would think of...**

Prologue

I sighed as we flew up and away from the darkness. Someone grabbed my hand and I looked to my side to find Fang. He just flew faster up the small hole. Itex was an underground company making experiments. Kids with wings and all those freak stuff, you know? It had been underground for around fifty years. We (As in; Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Fang) had escaped by figuring out that we were not the only ones in the universe, like the Director said. That we were underground and away from civilization. But what was up for us? Nobody knew.

CH.1

It took us some days to adjust to the people and environment around us. At least we fit in, we could hide our wings so, that was good. We had stolen our clothes from people who let hem hanging out in the open. Angel, my baby, walked up to me.

"Max? I'm hungry" I picked her up and she yawned.

"We'll find a place to eat. I promise" I said. We hadn't eaten since we came out of Itex. I was really hungry and so was the rest.

"Can your card work out here?" asked Iggy.

"I don't know" I reached into my back pocket and took out a credit card "It's worth the try". My eyes flickered to Fang, who kicked the rocks away from him.

We walked away and into a fast food place. We each ordered and I held my breath as the woman moved the card. She gave it back to us with a smile and we went out. But not before someone grabbed my arm and held me back. I looked up to find a big boy looking down at me. He had honey colored hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, cutie" I blushed. Nobody ever called me that… except… well… sometimes… Fang? But just once!

"Want to stay here and later head to my house" he kept on, twirling my blond hair.

"Leave her alone" growled Fang and took my hand, he pulled me away and out the door. We stopped before a cliff.

"Lets jump" I said. They all nodded except Fang.

"Why should we?".

"Because we have to". He shook his head and I rolled my eyes, I pushed him off and he didn't pull out his wings, so I panicked. I flew after him and grabbed him from his torso.

"What are you doing?!".

He shrugged and threw his arms around my waist, burying his face in my chest, I blushed but soon enough I felt my wings begin to ache.

"Use your wings, Fang. You weigh more than I do" I whined. He sighed and complied, but he didn't let me go. The others came to us and for once, I was glad Iggy was blind.

"Where to we go?" asked Iggy.

"We head north and until we find a house".

We all flew off but Fang didn't let me go. I sighed as he buried his face in my neck. He nuzzled gently. I shuddered as he licked up my neck and to my earlobe. I smiled and he let me go. Racing me.

"Seriously? You think you would win?". He shrugged and we flew off.

It wasn't long until Gazzy exploded. Everyone stayed as far away from him, he looked happy.

"Way to go!" said Iggy.

I smiled but then something hit my head and I fainted.

I woke up to find a woman hovering over me "Are you okay? Big hit you got" she smiled. I tried to sit down.

"No, no, sit back down. You're quite weak. I'm sorry, you must be confused. Your friends brought you here and said you had an accident. I'm Dr. Martinez".

"How long have I been out?".

"Three days".

Someone ran inside. Angel. "Max!" she hugged me and I pressed her close as I sat down. Gazzy ran inside, hugging me also. They looked up at me and smiled.

"We missed you" they said. I hugged them and put them down. Nudge came to me.

"Oh my God! Max you woke up!" she hugged me two then pulled apart "Imissedyousobadlywedidn'tknowwhattodoandweweresoworried!".

I had come to understand with the time her constant fast talking so I didn't ask her to repeat it again. I smiled and she took the others outside. Iggy came in, uncertain as he stood in front of me. He looked like he hadn't had much sleep.

"Max… I missed you" he said, looking up at me through blind blue eyes. I hugged him close and he pressed me close. He kept on "It was horrible, Nudge and Angel were crying all of the time, Gazzy would not do bombs or anything… I couldn't sleep well with Nudge crying… Fang was so worried, he hasn't eaten anything or slept in the whole three days".

"Fang?" I asked, confused. Fang would never do that for me.

Iggy nodded, his arms still around my waist. Iggy was like my brother. He was the one who had always protected me, he was the one who always beat poor Fang up every time he fought with me or said something mean. Iggy let me go.

"I'll go look for him, he's probably in his forty-something coffee already" he left.

I sat down. Fang really cared for me? Or just Nudge's and Angel's loud cries would never let him sleep. The door opened and I stiffened. Fang came in and hugged me.

"Max I missed you!".

I couldn't hold back and cried into his shoulder. But even as I did this, we both knew each other's thoughts. How were we going to live in a world none of us knew? What if there were spies. Like the Director said when we looked for a way out: _Max, we will always follow you. No matter were you go. We will always follow you. You will never live a calm life._

Suddenly. I looked to my side to see that Dr. Martinez had dropped something, I hoped I was just paranoid, it was a card that said: _Avian Spy 0348195. Mission: Find escaping experiments. _They did know that they were not the only ones in this universe. They knew how to find us. I hugged Fang closer and he picked me up, Bridal-Stile.

"We need proof. We stand together" he whispered after he saw the paper. I nodded and he kissed me.


End file.
